


You Were Always Mine, Even If I Didn't Realize It

by SnorlaxToTheMax



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorlaxToTheMax/pseuds/SnorlaxToTheMax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Au where you have a stripe of your soulmates haircolor on your skin and if they dye their hair your stripe changes color"- A prompt from tumblr which inspired me</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Always Mine, Even If I Didn't Realize It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, This is my first piece of work and im kinda scared to put it up but enjoy either way. I cant remember of the tumblr user who posted the prompt so if you know please tell so i can give credit
> 
> EDIT: the tumblr user is groanlester

Everyone was born with a line on their inner bicep. The color of the line depended on your soulmate's hair color. If your soulmate dyed their hair, the line would change to that color. Most people usually hid their line. Many were afraid of their line. Some didn't even bother to look at it. But either way, everyone found their soulmate. Even if they didn't even realize it.

Dan was one of the people who hated their line. He didn't even want to know his soulmate. Why should the universe tell you who to love? Dan always dismissed it when it was brought up. Even when his line changed from light brown, practically ginger, to jet black at age 14, he didn't even tell his mom.

When he first met Phil, he was glad the other didn't push too much on the topic.

“Oh,and I almost forgot to ask you. Whats your line color? Has it ever changed?”

“Phil. I really don't like talking about it.”

“Oh. Alright. Did you see the trailer for Zombieland? It looks really cool.”

It wasn't until a month or two before they moved to London is when Phil brought it up again.

“ Hey Dan.” Phil hesitantly asked the other who was stuffing his face with popcorn as he watching the movie that was playing on the TV.

“Hmm?” Dan responded as he chewed, his eye fixated on the TV.

“How come you never want to talk about your line?” Dan nearly choked as the question was asked. He quickly swallowed and looked at his roommate. He opened his mouth, ready to put Phil down, but he closed his mouth and sighed. He put the bowl of popcorn down on the floor and turned his body so he was facing Phil. He slowly opened his mouth and let his thoughts spill out.

“Ever since I was younger, I never cared out my line. It was a bother for me. Why should a stupid line decide who I love? Why do we even have this line? It makes no sense other than to make us obsess about this one person. Who knows if we will ever know this person? They could be living on the north pole. Why should I care about some one I'll never meet? Its just dumb.”

Dan looked into Phil's eyes and he couldn't read him. Phil seemed to be in really deep thought or just not listening. Dan was about to wave his hand in front of his roommate's face when he spoke up.

“Has it ever changed colors?” Phil's voice almost sounded sad as he spoke. Dan bit his cheek before responding.

“Never.”  
~~~~~  
About a little more than a year after the two moved to London is when Dan realized how much he loved his roommate. It wasn't a nice platonic love. Dan developed a crush on his best friend. He always knew he liked boys but just always pushed it to the back of head; trying his best not to think about it. He decided to walk around London to think about it as Phil filmed a video, something about blue hair dye.

Dan thought about Phil and their relationship together. Many fans have commented how the two were basically joined at the hip. The thing is that Phil has never shown any attraction towards him. It was always other girls. Dan was afraid that he would ruin the relationship if he asked Phil out. But isn't that a chance he has to take? Another topic that has crossed his mind was that maybe they were soulmates. He has seen Phil's line before. Its almost identical to his hair but that could be anyone. And just because Phil dyed his hair black around the same time his line changed doesn't mean anything. Millions of people dye their hair. What's the difference that its his best friend?

Dan sighed and went inside a local cafe. He was thinking so much that he didn't even realize he was hungry. He ordered a drink and a small sandwich and sat down at a empty table with his food. He was just about to take a bite out of his sandwich when his bicep started to itch. The brunette nearly dropped his sandwich as he remembered what this feeling meant. His soulmate is dyeing their hair. Wait, didn't Phil say something about dyeing his hair? The thought didn't rest easy with Dan as he finished up his sandwich and walked back to the flat.

Dan unlocked the front door and quickly closed it behind him as he hear a hair dyer being used.

“Phil? I'm home.” He announced to the other, trying to keep his calm. He heard the hair dyer turn off and Phil call back to him.

“Hey. I just got done dyeing my hair. You can't even tell I even dyed it though.” Phil chuckled as Dan's heart dropped. Phil's face appeared at the top of the staircase as Dan's heart hammered against his chest. “Hey, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost.” Dan gave a small smile as he went up the stairs, passing Phil.

“Yeah, I'm okay. I just thought I left my phone in a shop.” He gave a small fake laugh as he started towards his room but Phil's hand grabbed his arm, stopping him. Dan's heart almost stopped as he looked back at his roommate. “What?” He whispered, almost afraid of the response. Phil studied Dan's face before releasing his arm.

“Nothing. Just-. Nothing.” Phil walked down the stairs and into the living room. Dan almost ran into his room and closed his door, making sure it was locked multiple times. He slowly took off his shirt and looked at his bicep. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed the blue tint to the straight black line. One thing Dan was grateful for was for never telling Phil what color his line was or showing him. Dan quickly put on his shirt back on and put his head in his hands. What is he going to do?

~~~~~

The first time Phil saw Dan's line was during the filming of Phil Is Not On Fire 6. They had to do impressions of each other so they decided to switch shirts. At this point, Dan was madly in love with Phil. Phil was turning his back to Dan so he could have some privacy but Dan just took his shirt off, surprising them both. As soon as Dan took his shirt off , he knew he couldn't go back. He felt Phil's eyes staring at his line but he just offered his shirt towards him. Phil quickly took his own shirt off and put Dan's on. Dan put Phil's on and continued with filming.

As soon as they stopped filming, Phil blurted out,

“So its black.”

Those three words wanted Dan to curl into a ball, cry, and scream all at the same time. His secret has been revealed. The wall that kept him and Phil apart the most just crumbled.

“Phil-” Dan started to justify himsef but got cut off by his roommate again.

“Why did you wait until now?” Phil's voice dripped with betrayal as he stared at Dan. Dan opened his mouth but closed just as fast. Dan looked down and stared at Phil's colorful bed sheets. He couldn't even look at him. He can't stand seeing his love of his life like this. He felt weight next to him get lighter as Phil got up.

“I'm going to order some -”

“Phil.” Dan didn't even realize he spoke until he saw Phil stop in his tracks. He looked up to Phil's face and slowly got up. Phil eyed Dan as he walked towards him. He stopped when he was 2 inches away from Phil's face.

“The reason I didn't show you until now is because I didn't realize at the time that I am completely in love with you. I knew it was you when you dyed your hair blue with that cheep hair dye that Tesco accidentally gave us. And I love you so m-” Dan didn't get to finish what he was saying because Phil closed the gap between them and carded his fingers into Dan's brown locks.

Dan melted into Phil as he kissed back and he slid his arms around Phil's waist. Dan pulled him closer as a smile broke out on his face. Phil slowly pulled back and Dan opened his eyes that he didn't know he closed.

“Stop that.” Phil seemed to demand. Dan shot him a look and questioned,

“What?”

“Stop smiling cause then I can't kiss you.” Dan rolled his eyes as he heard Phil's smile in his voice. He felt Phil brush something off his cheek on both sides of his faces. “You are crying.” Phil whispered. Dan pulled back more and unwrapped an arm from Phil's waist to feel his face. He was indeed crying and he practically laughed. He looked at Phil only to see a similar sight. Tears gently flowed down his pale skin as a smile pulled at his lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“That's not physically possible.”

 

~~~~

It was almost exactly a year after Dan and Phil kissed. Later that day, they had a younow show and announced to their fans. They were, of course, supportive and congratulated them both. Dan smiled at the memory as he walked on the stage of their last UK tour show. Dan and Phil were exhausted but at the same time excited. Who would ever thought that Dan sending that tweet to Phil in 2009 would have turned to this?

“Hey guys.” Dan spoke as the crowd went crazy. He waved and looked at Phil as Phil greeted the crowd.

“Lets get this show started.”  
~~~~  
Dan felt his nerves fire up as the last show came to a close. He kept on touching the box in jacket pocket though out the show and now was the perfect time to do what he had wanted to do for awhile.

“We hope you guys had a great time and we hope to see you soon.” Phil waved his goodbye as he spoke but Dan stopped him.

“Wait, Phil. There is one more thing.” Phil looked at Dan and tilted his head. Dan just smiled and grabbed Phil's hand.

“As many as you know, Phil and I first met on Twitter in 2009. If I never spoke up and tweeted Phil, none of this would have never have happened. And I wouldn't change it for the world and I hope it never has to. I would do everything in my will power to do so. So that's why I need to ask Phil something.” Dan slid his hand into his jacket pocket and brought out the black box. At this moment, the crowd went to chaos but Dan didn't pay attention to them. All his attention was on the beautiful, dark-haired man in front of him who's eyes when wide and he cupped his hands in front of his face .

“Phil Lester. Will you make my life complete and marry me?” Phil quickly nodded and Dan stood up, meeting Phil in a hug. The crowd became white noise as Dan whispered into Phil's ear, even though he knew he hated it.

“I love you.

“I love you more.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
